


Yes, You

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jock Jace Wayland, M/M, Nerd Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: It’s not Izzy getting wolf-whistled this time. Izzy is amused. Alec is confused.





	Yes, You

They’d only been at the new school for a day when Izzy had scored herself a cheerleader try-out. Since Alec was the one driving them both home, he’d been forced to wait for her. Not that he minded. It was hard to change schools, and he was glad his sister was already making friends. Izzy had always been good at adapting.

When Izzy emerged from the locker room, giving Alec a huge grin, he hadn’t needed to ask her if she’d made the cut. Not that he was surprised. As his sister joined him, he turned, falling into step next to her as they headed to the parking lot. The football team was busy doing drills on the field. Alec tried not to stare at the bulging muscles and great asses on display. The last thing he needed was someone noticing.

Whereas Izzy always stepped right into the top tier of the high school hierarchy, Alec... Didn’t. Instead, he blended into the background. Nobody ever paid him any attention, and Alec was perfectly happy with that. If people didn’t notice him, he wouldn’t risk becoming a target. And there wasn’t anything to draw people’s interest, anyway.

At times, when seeing Izzy get gorgeous guy after gorgeous guy hounding her, asking her out, Alec wished he was more like her. He wished someone would show him interest, blatantly check him out, and do their best to get his attention, even ask him out on a date.

But that was Izzy’s world, and mostly Alec was satisfied with being left alone.

As they walked by the fence close to the refreshment stand, one of the players had obviously spotted Izzy, because a loud wolf-whistle sounded.

Izzy's face pinched in annoyance, and she turned to give the jock a piece of her mind. "It's-!" she started angrily, then spun to face Alec with an amused expression. "-not me he's looking at." She nodded her head to indicate Alec should look, and he glanced over, only to blink in surprise. The guy was looking right back at him appreciatively, head tilted slightly to the left and biting his lower lip as he overtly checked Alec out.

Unable to believe that look was being directed at him by the blond Adonis, Alec twisted his head around to see if anybody was behind him. There was nobody there, and when Alec looked back in shock, the teen raised an eyebrow as if to say 'yes, you'. The corner of his mouth was curled up in a smirk, and he ran his eyes over Alec again.

"Herondale!"

The blond threw a glance over his shoulder, looked back at Alec, and with a reluctant expression turned to run over to the coach, shoving his helmet on as he went.

"What just happened?" Alec asked Izzy in disbelief.

"You just got checked out by the quarterback," Izzy grinned as they turned to walk to Alec's car.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Er, yeah, for anybody waiting for me to update my other stories, thank you for your patience. And if anybody feels a passionate wish to get scans of things I’ve written, and try to interpret my handwriting enough to type it up on a computer, lemme know.


End file.
